1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for treating helminthiasis in animals by administering certain benzenepropanamide derivatives or pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof. This invention also relates to veterinary compositions for treating helminthiasis in animals that are comprised of pharmaceutically acceptable excipients and certain benzenepropanamide derivatives or their pharmaceutically acceptable salts. This invention also relates to novel anthelmintically effective benzenepropanamide derivatives and their pharmaceutically acceptable salts.
2. Related Disclosures
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 25 55 789 (Hoechst AG) discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR2## wherein R.sup.1 is hydrogen, alkyl or benzyl; R.sup.2 is halo, methyl or ethyl optionally substituted by fluoro or chloro, or methyl or ethyl mercaptan; R.sup.3 is hydrogen, halo, methyl, ethyl, trifluoromethyl, or methoxy; and R.sup.4 is hydrogen, chloro or methoxy; or R.sup.2 and R.sup.3 together form a --O--CH.sub.2 --O-- group; and their physiologically compatible salts. These compounds are disclosed as having antiinflammatory and analgesic effects. In addition, these compounds are disclosed as having anthelmintic, antimycotic and fungicidal effects.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,767 (Hoechst AG) discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR3## wherein each R.sup.2, R.sup.3 and R.sup.4 is optionally substituted lower alkyl, optionally substituted lower alkoxy, or optionally substituted lower alkylthio, and M is hydrogen, an alkali metal or ammonium. The lower alkyl, lower alkoxy and lower alkylthio substituents may be substituted with halo, nitro, cyano or alkoxycarbonyl groups. R.sup.3 may also be phenoxy optionally substituted by halo, alkyl or alkoxy. These compounds are disclosed as having antiinflammatory and analgesic effects.
Unsubstituted .alpha.-cyano-.beta.-oxo-N-phenylbenzenepropanamide is disclosed in several references. See, e.g., Annali Di Chimica, 1979, Vol. 69, No. 5-6, pp. 211-17; Annali Di Chimica, 1980, Vol. 70, No. 5-6, pp. 319-21; and Indian Journal of Chemistry, 1984, Vol. 23A, No. 6, pp. 537-8. However, none of these references disclose that this compound is useful in treating helminthiasis in animals.
N-phenylbenzenepropanethioamides are disclosed in several references. See, e.g., J. Prakt. Chem., 1966, Vol. 32, No. 5-6, pp. 259-64; Fiziol. Akt. Veshchestva, 1978, Vol. 10, pp. 99-101; Zh. Org. Khim., 1969, Vol. 5, No. 3, pp. 529-33; Zh. Org. Khim., 1970, Vol. 6, No. 8, pp. 1749-50; Ukr. Khim. Zh., 1969, Vol. 35, No. 8, pp. 886-7; Tetrahedron, 1978, Vol. 34, No. 6, pp. 725-30; Khim. Geterotsikl. Soedin, 1974, Vol. 4, pp. 500-2; J. Prakt. Chem., 1978, Vol. 320, No. 4, pp. 585-99; J. Prakt. Chem., 1980, Vol. 322, No. 3, pp. 407-10; and Zh. Org. Khim., 1974, Vol. 10, No. 4, pp. 765-9. However, none of these references disclose that N-phenylbenzenepropanethioamides are useful in treating helminthiasis in animals.
In addition, several foreign patents disclose N-phenylbenzenepropanethioamidess. See, e.g., Soviet Union Patent No. 227,319 (Dubenko); and German Democratic Republic Patent Nos. 138,772 and 139,127 (Dehne). However, none of these patents disclose that N-phenylbenzenepropanethioamides are useful in treating helminthiasis in animals.
The disclosures of these and all other documents referred to in this specification are incorporated herein by reference.